The Biostatistics Core has four major responsibilities: 1) to provide statistical design and analysis consultation services to ADRC investigators; 2) to prepare the ADRC database for submission to the Alzheimer's Disease Data Coordinating Center; 3) to coordinate the entry, quality control and management of data generated by the Clinical and Neuropathology cores; and 4) to educate investigators trainees and junior facility in the principles and use of statistical analysis methodologies. Statistical consultation ranges from power analysis and the conduct of complex multivariate modeling. Data management and information distribution will be facilitated by the continued development of high-e4nd relational database systems accessible through a private Intranet.